EFL Cup 2019-20
England (89 clubs) Wales (3 clubs) | number_of_teams = 92 | venue = | dates = | defending = Manchester City | champions = | runnerup = | total_matches = | total_goals = | top_goal_scorer = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 EFL Cup will be the 60th season of the EFL Cup. Also known as the Carabao Cup for sponsorship reasons, the competition is open to all 92 clubs participating in the Premier League and the English Football League. The first round will be played on the week of 12 August 2019, about ten days after the start of the Football League season. Manchester City are the defending champions, having won the 2019 final. The final will be held at Wembley Stadium in London on 1 March 2020. Access All 92 clubs in the Premier League and English Football League will enter the season's EFL Cup. Access is distributed across leagues. The distribution below is based on the one used in 2018–19 In the first round, the draw will be regionalised into northern and southern clubs with 22 from 24 Championship clubs and all League One, and League Two clubs entering in this round. The following round, the two remaining Championship clubs Cardiff City and Fulham (who finished 18th and 19th respectively in the 2018–19 Premier League season), and the Premier League clubs not involved in either the Champions League or Europa League will enter. Arsenal, Chelsea, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United, Tottenham Hotspur, and Wolverhampton Wanderers all received byes to the third round owing to their participation in European competitions. First round A total of 70 clubs played in the first round: 24 from League Two (tier 4), 24 from League One (tier 3), and 22 from the Championship (tier 2). The draw for this round was split on a geographical basis into 'northern' and 'southern' sections. Teams were drawn against a team from the same section. The draw was made by John Barnes and Ray Parlour on 20 June 2019. Close |team2='Birmingham City (2)' |goals2=|stadium=Fratton Park |location=Portsmouth |attendance=9,913 |referee=Neil Hair }} |team2=Sunderland (3) |goals2=McNulty McGeady Wyke |stadium=Crown Ground |location=Accrington |attendance=2,343 |referee=Darren Drysdale }} O'Neill |team2=Milton Keynes Dons (3) |goals2=McGrandles Kasumu |stadium=Kingsmeadow |location=Kingston upon Thames |attendance=2,191 |referee=Craig Hicks |penalties1 = O'Neill Reilly Hartigan Pigott |penalties2 = Poole Martin Cargill McGrandles Gilbey }} Bridge Thomas |stadium=Oakwell |location=Barnsley |attendance=5,208 |referee=Ben Toner }} Downing Rothwell |team2= Oldham Athletic (4) |goals2 = Nepomuceno Maouche |stadium=Ewood Park |location=Blackburn |attendance= 5,215 |referee=Tom Nield }} Gnanduillet |penalties1= Pritchard Kaikai Delfouneso Thompson |team2=Macclesfield Town (4) |goals2 = Bushiri Gomis |penalties2 = Horsfall Archibald Osadebe Clarke Evans |stadium=Bloomfield Road |location=Blackpool |attendance= 3,715 |referee=Martin Coy }} Barkhuizen Harrop |stadium=Valley Parade |location=Bradford |attendance= 3,456 |referee=Matthew Donohue }} |team2=Cambridge United (4) |goals2=Richards |penaltyscore = 4–5 |penalties1 = *Jensen *Marcondes *Mbeumo *Watkins *Forss *Racic |penalties2 = * Hannant * Lewis * Dunk * Lambe * Darling * Knibbs |stadium=Griffin Park|location=Brentford|attendance=5,215|referee=Lee Swabey}} *Clarke-Harris |team2='Cheltenham Town (4)'|goals2=|stadium=Memorial Stadium|location=Horfield|attendance=2,909|referee=Graham Salisbury}} Sarr Morgan Oshilaja |penalties2 = J. Mills Grubb Adams Morton McCoulsky |stadium=The Valley |location=Charlton, London |attendance = 2,693 |referee = John Busby }} *Senior *Comley |team2='Swindon Town (4)' |goals2= |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |location=Colchester |attendance=1,595 |referee=Charles Breakspear }} Godden Bakayoko |team2= Exeter City (4) |goals2= Sweeney |stadium=St Andrew's |location=Birmingham |attendance= 1,555 |referee=Scott Oldham }} Ndjoli |team2=Newport County (4) |goals2=Abrahams Amond |penalties1= *Jones *Mandron *Marshall |penalties2= *Sheehan *Amond *Demetriou *Abrahams |stadium=Priestfield Stadium|location=Gillingham, Kent|attendance=|referee=Trevor Kettle}} |team2='Doncaster Rovers (3)'|goals2=|stadium=Blundell Park|location=Cleethorpes|attendance=2,470|referee=John Brooks}} |stadium=Kirklees Stadium|location=Huddersfield|attendance=6,908|referee=Peter Wright}} Lee Shinnie |team2= Ipswich Town (3) |goals2 = Dobra |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance= 5,435 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} *Sterling-James |penalties1= *Khan *Sterling-James *Benning *Rose *Pearce *Tomlinson *Smith *Sweeney |team2=Morecambe (4) |goals2= *Old |penalties2= *Miller *Cranston *O'Sullivan *Lavelle *Buxton *Kenyon *Brewitt *Old |stadium=Field Mill|location=Mansfield|attendance=1,884|referee=Robert Lewis}} *Bola |penalties1= *Assombalonga *Fletcher *McNair *Browne |team2=Crewe Alexandra (4) |goals2= *Porter *Kirk |penalties2= *Porter *Green *Pickering *Jones |stadium=Riverside Stadium|location=Middlesbrough|attendance=|referee=Michael Salisbury}} |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals2= |stadium=City Ground |location=West Bridgford |attendance= 7,432 |referee=Alan Young }} |team2='Peterborough United (3)'|goals2=|stadium=Kassam Stadium|location=Oxford|attendance=2,798|referee=Oliver Yates}} Telford |team2= Leyton Orient (4) |goals2= |stadium=Home Park |location=Plymouth |attendance= 5,573 |referee=Antony Coggins }} |team2=Burton Albion (3)|goals2= Boyce Fraser |stadium=Vale Park|location=Burslem|attendance=2,252|referee=Paul Marsden}} Chair Manning |penalties1 = Manning Mlakar Wells Smith Barbet Chair Amos |team2='Bristol City (2)' |goals2 = Diédhiou Hunt Walsh |penalties2 = Diédhiou Walsh O'Dowda Eliasson Moore Rowe Wright |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush |attendance = 5,795 |referee=Andy Davies }} *Pyke *Camps *Rathbone |team2='Bolton Wanderers (3)' |goals2= *Darcy *Politic |stadium=Spotland Stadium|location=Rochdale|attendance=3,362|referee=Andy Haines}} Berardi Klich |stadium=Moor Lane |location=Salford |attendance= 4,518 |referee=Keith Stroud }} |stadium=Glanford Park |location=Scunthorpe |attendance=3,679 |referee=Robert Jones }} Vassell Ladapo Wood |stadium=New Meadow |location=Shrewsbury |attendance=2,813 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |team2=Southend United (3) |goals2=Kelman |stadium=Broadhall Way |location=Stevenage |attendance= |referee=Christopher Sarginson }} Byers |team2= Northampton Town (4) |goals2= Warburton |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance= 8,058 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Milinković Tafazolli |stadium=Prenton Park |location=Birkenhead |attendance= 3,421 |referee=Sebastian Stockbridge }} |team2=Crawley Town (4) |goals2 =Morais Dallison Nadesan |stadium=Bescot Stadium |location=Walsall |attendance =2,451 |referee=Carl Boyeson }} |team2=Millwall (2) |goals2= Bradshaw O'Brien |stadium=The Hawthorns |location=West Bromwich |attendance= |referee=Ross Joyce }} |stadium=DW Stadium |location=Wigan |attendance= 3,821 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |goals2 = Pușcaș |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties1 = Gape Freeman Pattison Onyedinma |penalties2 = Pușcaș Baldock Swift Loader |stadium = Adams Park |location = High Wycombe |attendance = 4,802 |referee = Darren England }} Second round A total of 50 teams take part in the second round, including Fulham and Cardiff City from the Championship, as well as the Premier League clubs that are not involved in European competition. The draw was made on 13 August 2019 by Gary Neville and Paul Robinson. |team2='Brighton & Hove Albion (1)' |goals2=Connolly Murray |stadium=Memorial Stadium |location=Bristol |attendance= |referee=Matt Donohue }} Edwards |team2=Morecambe (4) |goals2= |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton upon Trent |attendance=1,500 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Sheehan Jervis |stadium=Cardiff City Stadium |location=Cardiff |attendance=4,111 |referee=Tony Harrington }} |team2=Norwich City (1) |goals2= |stadium=Broadfield Stadium |location=Crawley |attendance= 5,109 |referee=John Busby }} |team2='Aston Villa (1)' |goals2= Konsa Hourihane Davis Guilbert Grealish |stadium=Gresty Road |location=Crewe |attendance= 7,173 |referee=Jarred Gillett }} Ayew Benteke Camarasa Zaha |team2='Colchester United (4)' |goals2= |penalties2= Norris Nouble Brown Cowan-Hall Chilvers |stadium=Selhurst Park |location=Selhurst, London |attendance= |referee=Andy Woolmer }} |stadium=Craven Cottage |location=Fulham, London |attendance= 8,467 |referee=Robert Jones }} Costa |penalties1= Douglas Costa Phillips Nketiah Harrison |team2='Stoke City (2)' |goals2= Batth Vokes |penalties2= Vokes Duffy Etebo Clucas Butland |stadium=Elland Road |location=Leeds |attendance= 30,002 |referee=Oliver Langford }} Fornals |stadium=Rodney Parade |location=Newport |attendance= 6,382 |referee=Steve Martin }} Lolley Carvalho |team2=Derby County (2) |goals2= |stadium=City Ground |location=Nottingham |attendance= 26,971 |referee=John Brooks }} Henry |penalties1= Thorne Woodburn Henry Mousinho |team2=Millwall (2) |goals2= Böðvarsson |penalties2= McCarthy Böðvarsson Ferguson Williams |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance= 3,693 |referee=Craig Hicks }} Baxter |team2='Reading (2)' |goals2=Barrett Méïté |stadium=Home Park |location=Plymouth |attendance= 8,365 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Harrop |penalties1=Harrop Ledson Stockley Bodin Browne |team2=Hull City (2) |goals2= Magennis Bowen |penalties2= Magennis Eaves Toral Lopes Stewart |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance= 6,093 |referee=David Webb }} Done |team2= Carlisle United (4) |goals2=Bridge |stadium=Spotland Stadium |location=Rochdale |attendance= 1,974 |referee=Peter Wright }} Norwood |team2=Blackburn Rovers (2) |goals2=Gallagher |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance= 9,714 |referee=Geoff Eltringham }} |team2='MK Dons (3)' |goals2=Healey Brittain Boateng Nombe |stadium=Roots Hall |location=Southend |attendance= 2,433 |referee=Neil Hair }} Sarr Peñaranda |team2=Coventry City (3) |goals2= |stadium=Vicarage Road |location=Watford |attendance= 12,257 |referee=Gavin Ward }} Solanke Ibe Billing |penalties2 = Mills Dawson Morton |stadium=Dean Court |location=Bournemouth |attendance=9,657 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} |team2='Sunderland (3)' |goals2= *Grigg *Flanagan *Dobson |stadium=Turf Moor |location=Burnley |attendance=7,445 |referee=Darren England }} *Andrade |team2='Everton (1)' |goals2= *Digne *Sigurðsson *Iwobi *Richarlison |stadium=Sincil Bank |location=Lincoln |attendance= 9,971 |referee=Darren Bond }} |team2='Leicester City (1)' |goals2= Maddison |penalties1 = Muto Shelvey Schär Hayden |penalties2 = Fuchs Maddison Tielemans Barnes Vardy |stadium=St James' Park |location=Newcastle upon Tyne |attendance= 22,727 |referee= Tim Robinson }} *Harness |stadium=Loftus Road |location=Shepherd's Bush, London |attendance= 7,783 |referee=Ross Joyce }} |stadium=New York Stadium |location=Rotherham |attendance= 8,679 |referee=Charles Breakspear }} Byers Surridge Garrick Routledge |team2=Cambridge United (4) |goals2= |stadium=Liberty Stadium |location=Swansea |attendance= 8,763 |referee= Michael Salisbury }} Hanson Cardwell Ogbu Hessenthaler Whitehouse |penalties2= Ironside Horsfall Archibald Arthur Gnahoua Evans Kirby |stadium=Blundell Park |location=Grimsby |attendance= |referee=Darren Drysdale }} Third round A total of 32 teams played in this round. Arsenal, Chelsea, Liverpool, Manchester City, Manchester United, Tottenham Hotspur, and Wolverhampton Wanderers entered in this round due to their European qualification. The draw was conducted on 28 August 2019 by Andy Hinchcliffe and Don Goodman. The ties were played on the week commencing 23 September 2019. Holding Willock Nelson |team2='Nottingham Forest (2)' |goals2= |stadium=Emirates Stadium |location=Holloway, London |attendance=53,160 |referee=Darren England }} Nouble Brown Cowan-Hall Lapslie |penalties2= Eriksen Alli Lamela Son Lucas |stadium=Colchester Community Stadium |location=Colchester |attendance=9,481 |referee=Jarred Gillett }} |team2='Stoke City (2)' |goals2=Vokes |penalties1=Lubala Sesay Dallison Nathaniel-George Palmer |penalties2= Vokes Smith Duffy Etebo |stadium=Broadfield Stadium |location=Crawley |attendance=4,165 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Justin Tielemans Iheanacho |stadium=Kenilworth Road |location=Luton |attendance=8,260 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Cédric Redmond |stadium=Fratton Park |location=Portsmouth |attendance=18,707 |referee=Kevin Friend }} Gabriel Jesus Ledson |stadium=Deepdale |location=Preston |attendance=22,025 |referee=Lee Mason }} |stadium=Hillsborough Stadium |location=Sheffield |attendance=21,485 |referee=Jeremy Simpson }} Pereyra |team2='Swansea City (2)' |goals2=Surridge |stadium=Vicarage Road |location=Watford |attendance=8,903 |referee=Darren Bond }} |team2=Aston Villa (1) |goals2=Jota Hourihane Grealish |stadium=Falmer Stadium |location=Brighton |attendance=14,982 |referee=Graham Scott }} Broadhead |team2='Bournemouth (1)' |goals2= |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton upon Trent |attendance=2,505 |referee=John Busby }} Batshuayi Pedro Zouma James Hudson-Odoi |team2='Grimsby Town (4)' |goals2=Green |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=39,674 |referee=Keith Stroud }} Hoever |stadium=Stadium MK |location=Milton Keynes |attendance=28,521 |referee=Oliver Langford }} Taylor Fosu Bpatiste |team2='West Ham United (1)' |goals2= |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance=10,450 |referee=Robert Jones }} |stadium=Bramall Lane |location=Sheffield |attendance=11,675 |referee=Tim Robinson }} |team2='Reading (2)' |goals2=Boyé |penalties1=Neves Vallejo Bennett Vinagre Miazga |penalties2= Pușcaș Swift Boyé |stadium=Molineux Stadium |location=Wolverhampton |attendance=20,702 |referee=Peter Bankes }} |team2='Rochdale (3)' |goals2=Matheson |penalties1=Mata Pereira Fred Greenwood James |penalties2= Andrew Keohane Morley Wilbraham |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance=58,314 |referee=John Brooks }} Fourth round A total of 16 teams will play in this round. The draw was conducted at Stadium MK following the third round match between MK Dons and Liverpool on 25 September 2019. Ties will be played on the week commencing 28 October 2019. |team2='Leicester City (1)' |goals2=Iheanacho Tielemans Maddison |stadium=Pirelli Stadium |location=Burton upon Trent |attendance=6,186 |referee=Darren England }} |team2='Colchester United (4)' |goals2=Norris Luyambula Gambin |stadium=Broadfield Stadium |location=Crawley |attendance=5,612 |referee=Tony Harrington }} Richarlison |team2=Watford (1) |goals2= |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance= |referee=Simon Hooper }} Agüero |team2=Southampton (1) |goals2=Stephens |stadium=City of Manchester Stadium |location=Manchester |attendance=37,143 |referee=Jonathan Moss }} |team2=Sunderland (3) |goals2=McNulty |penaltyscore = 4–2 |penalties1=Henry Forde Fosu Mousinho |penalties2= Power O'Nien Grigg McNulty |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance=11,108 |referee=Steve Martin }} Milner Oxlade-Chamberlain Origi |team2=Arsenal (1) |goals2=Torreira Martinelli Maitland-Niles Willock |penalties1 = Milner Lallana Brewster Origi Jones |penaltyscore = 5–4 |penalties2 = Bellerín Guendouzi Martinelli Ceballos Maitland-Niles |stadium=Anfield |location=Liverpool |attendance = 52,694 |referee = Andre Marriner }} Elmohamady |team2=Wolverhampton Wanderers (1) |goals2=Cutrone |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=34,962 |referee=Lee Mason }} |team2='Manchester United (1)' |goals2=Rashford |stadium=Stamford Bridge |location=Fulham, London |attendance=38,645 |referee=Paul Tierney }} Quarter-finals A total of 8 teams will play in this round. The draw was made on 31 October 2019, by David James and Zoe Ball on BBC Radio 2's Breakfast Show. Ties will be played in the week commencing 16 December 2019. Boyes Kodjia Wesley |team2=Liverpool (1) |goals2= |stadium=Villa Park |location=Birmingham |attendance=30,323 |referee=Lee Mason }} Baines |team2=Leicester City (1) |goals2=Maddison Evans |penalties1 =Tosun Baines Holgate Calvert-Lewin |penaltyscore = 2–4 |penalties2 = Maddison Chilwell Pereira Gray Vardy |stadium=Goodison Park |location=Liverpool |attendance=39,027 |referee=Jonathan Moss }} |team2=Manchester City (1) |goals2=Cancelo Sterling |stadium=Kassam Stadium |location=Oxford |attendance= 11,817 |referee=Andrew Madley }} Jackson Martial |team2=Colchester United (4) |goals2= |stadium=Old Trafford |location=Manchester |attendance= 57,559 |referee=David Coote }} Semi-finals A total of four teams will play in this round. The draw was made on 18 December 2019, by Dennis Wise and Chris Kamara at Oxford United's Kassam Stadium. First leg ties are scheduled to be played in the week commencing 6 January 2020, while the second legs will be played in the week commencing 27 January 2020. |team2=Manchester City (1) |goals2=B. Silva Mahrez Pereira |stadium=Old Trafford, Manchester |attendance=69,023 |referee=Mike Dean }} |stadium=Etihad Stadium, Manchester |attendance= |referee=Kevin Friend }} Manchester City won 3–2 on aggregate. ---- |team2=Aston Villa (1) |goals2=Frédéric Guilbert |stadium=King Power Stadium, Leicester |attendance=31,280 |referee=Chris Kavanagh }} Trézéguet |team2=Leicester City (1) |goals2=Iheanacho |stadium=Villa Park, Birmingham |attendance=39,300 |referee=Mike Dean }} Aston Villa won 3–2 on aggregate. Final The final will be played at Wembley Stadium on 1 March 2020. |time = |team1 = Aston Villa |score = |report = |team2 = Manchester City |goals1 = |goals2 = |stadium = Wembley Stadium, London |attendance = |referee = }} Top goalscorers As of 29 January 2020. Note: Players and teams in bold are still active in the competition. External Links *EFL Cup Category:2019–20 in English football Category:Football League Cup seasons